


Talk Dirty To Me (Social Distancing)

by haleyross



Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Talk to Me Baby, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: After Lucifer gets upset that Chloe only calls him for work, their conversation becomes a bit more … intimate.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Talk Dirty To Me (Social Distancing)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used in this Fic
> 
> Fuckruary 2021: Talk to Me Baby  
> Write a story that is pure dialogue. Must be at least 1,000 words long.
> 
> February 11th  
> Trope/Kink: Dirty Talk  
> Quote: “Do it. You won’t.”

\---

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Detective?”.

“Hey, I was just calling to see if you got my text. About tomorrow?”

“Ah, yes. About Vegas.”

“It’s short notice but I wanted to make sure you knew what was going on. We have a real opportunity to get the distributors of this drug taken out.”

“Right.”

“You sound disappointed. Why do you sound disappointed?”

“Do I sound disappointed?”

“Yes. Spit it out, Lucifer.”

“I just … you  _ do _ realize you can call me for things that are not work-related.”

“I ... yes. I know that.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“…”

“...”

“So…?”

“So… how was work? I mean-”

“...”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“Yes, you are, I can hear it in your voice.”

“I’m just marveling at your horrible attempt at small talk.”

“Well I’m sorry I’m new...ish at this.”

“Yes, I imagine having an adult conversation is a welcome change of pace.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“...”

“...”

“So, what did you do after work?”

“Well, I stopped by my tailor to pick up a new suit then held a few meetings with investors from Japan.”

“Investors from Japan?”

“Yes.”

“What - what exactly are they investing in?”

“Well, me. Of course.”

“...”

“I do quite a lot of business around the world, Detective. I suppose it comes with the whole being around since the dawn of time thing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I help people help themselves. They invest in my businesses, and, in return, I invest in theirs. Quid pro quo.”

“And I assume all of this is legal?”

“Of course.”

“Like human-legal. Not ... celestial, son of God-legal.”

“You wound me, Detective.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“What about you?” What did you do after clocking out for the day?”

“Oh, I ... uhm. Well I picked up Trixie…”

“The urchin, yes. I imagine one  _ would _ want to have possession of their offspring.”

“… You’re so weird.”

“Charming, I believe, is the word you are looking for.”

“Anyway, then I came home … made some dinner for us and went through a few files in preparation for tomorrow. Then I remembered I needed to call you to make sure you knew about the sting.”

“Right, yes, back onto work, are we?”

“I just want to make sure you pack, that’s all. We’re going to Vegas overnight. The department has managed to get us a room at one of the hotels near the strip. I’ll bring the file with us tomorrow and we can read it on the plane.”

“Which hotel?”

“I don’t know, uhm … the Aloha Inn?”

“The seedy one with the giant Elvis sign and the teal doors?”

“Yeah, that sounds like it.”

“No, no _. Absolutely _ not. I will not be staying in that place.”

“Well that's the hotel the department got for us so -”

“I just booked us a room at the Bellagio.”

“… Of course you did.”

“I’m forwarding the details to your phone.”

“Luci- ... wow, that was fast.”

“Benefits of knowing people in the right places. Now, let’s talk about what you’re wearing.”

“What? Lucifer, this is a sting.”

“Yes, at an expensive hotel in Vegas. You need to match the environment. I certainly will. So what are you wearing?”

“I’m not going over my clothing choices with you. I dress fine.”

“…”

“I _ said  _ I dress fine, Lucifer.”

“Darling …”

“Don’t you  _ darling _ me.”

“We’ll stop by my tailor on the way. I’m sure he has something that will fit you in a pinch.”

“I ... you-”

“You’re making me blush, Detective. You know how I get when you’re speechless.”

“… Just don't be late. Goodbye.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“I … I was hoping we could talk for a little longer. At least until I finish my drink?”

“Of course, you’re drinking. When are you  _ not  _ drinking?”

“I just thought it was a lovely night to sit on the balcony and have a drink. It's beautiful out here at night. Quiet.”

“…”

“...”

“... that  _ does _ sound nice.”

“It is. It’s quite lovely. I wish you were here.”

“Mmm.”

“Where are you, by the way?”

“Oh, I’m … I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Ah ... ready for bed, huh?”

“Yeah.

“…”

“…”

“What are you wearing to bed?”

“Not some thin negligee, if that is what you were wondering.”

“No, I know you’re not a negligee kind of woman. I’m just … curious. I like to have a mental picture in my head.”

“… I'm just wearing my pajamas.”

“Color? Texture?”

“… Blue plaid. Flannel.”

“Mmm.”

“You can’t be serious right now.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you honestly getting off on me wearing flannel?”

“Darling, you could wear a plastic bag and I’d want to rip it off of you with my teeth.”

“ … Such a charmer you are.”

“You love it.”

“...”

“Perhaps you should do me a favor then and take your pajamas off.”

“Take them off?”

“Yes. You take those off and I’ll take my pants off and we’ll-”

“On the balcony?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t that be cold?”

“You’re nervous.”

“No I ... no. I just ... I’ve never done it over the phone.”

“…”

“I can hear you grinning.”

“I’m simply taking in the sweet joy of being your first.”

“Hardly.”

“You should take your pants off, Detective.”

“I ... uhm.”

“Do it. You won’t.”

“… You’re an asshole.”

“Do it.”

“ _ Fine. _ Fine.”

“...”

“...”

“Did you do it?”

“I have no pants on.”

“Good, neither do I.”

“...”

“...”

“So … what now, do we just … talk about wanting to be with each other?”

“Buttons, zip or pullover?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your shirt. Is it a button-up, zip or do you-”

“Oh. Uhm … buttons.”

“Perfect. Now. I want you to close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay …”

“I want you to close your eyes and lay back on your bed.”

“Okay.”

“Are you there?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, take your hand and unbutton the very bottom button of your shirt.”

“Okay.”

“Done?”

“Yeah?”

“Do the next one.”

“Do you want me to just take my-”

“No. Do it as I say it, only as I say it.”

“Lucifer …”

“Trust me, Chloe.”

“...”

“Yes?”

“Okay.”

“...”

“It's done.”

“Do the next one, but more slowly this time, and I want you to imagine me unbuttoning it. Slowly as I lay between your legs.”

“Okay.”

“Are you imagining it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you do it?”

“Yes.”

“Do the next one, even slower this time and I want you to imagine feeling me, right up against your leg. Hard. Ready.”

“Mmm.”

“Do you feel that?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s what you do to me. That is what you’ve always done to me.”

“Mmm.”

“You’re not touching yourself, are you?”

“ … Maybe.”

“Not yet.”

“I thought that was the point?”

“Not yet.”

“ … Okay?”

“How many buttons left?”

“Uh … One, two, three, four ... Five”

“Okay. Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes.”

“Undo the next button, but I want you to imagine my hand sliding down your side, down your body and between your legs.”

“Mmm.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Next button. Your neck. My lips.”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“You like that?”

“Yes.”

“Next button. My teeth. Your collarbone.”

“…”

“Next button, your lips and my lips.”

“Which ones?”

“Cheeky. You decide.”

“Mmm, okay.”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“How wet are you right now?”

“Very.”

“Yeah? You still have your panties on?”

“You want me to take them off?”

“I want you to take them off.”

“…”

“…”

“… Okay. They are off.”

“How many buttons?”

“One.”

“Perfect. Unbutton it and take your shirt off for me. I want to see those beautiful breasts of yours.”

“See? You’re not with me right now.”

“I’m always with you, Chloe. I could be with you right now, if you want.”

“If you were here, I don’t think I could hold back.”

“That’s the point.”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes. Should I stop?”

“No. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“ … I, uhm …”

“Don’t be shy. You remember what you did in that diner bathroom?”

“Don’t remind me. I don't think I can show my face there again.”

“They should be so lucky.”

“...”

“Are you fingering yourself right now?”

“No. Do you want me to?”

“Yes. I want to hear you enjoying it. I want to hear you playing with your pussy.” 

“Mmm ... okay.”

“...”

“...”

“Mmm …  _ Lucifer _ .”

“Darling, you have no idea what it does to me to hear my name like that.”

“Yes .. _. fuck _ .”

“Keep going, love. I’m imagining me inside of you.”

“You’re touching yourself right now?”

“Of course. You didn’t expect to have all the fun, did you?”

“I-I-I’d love your cock in my mouth right now.”

“Glad I’m not the only one with an oral fixation.”

“Mmm.”

“How many fingers do you have in you right now?”

“Two.”

“Can you add another one for me?”

“… Mmhmm ...  _ Oh _ .”

“Good girl.”

“ _ Lucifer _ …”

“When you say my name like that ... Chloe you- you make me wish I had my wings.”

“I want to feel you inside me.”

“I can’t get your body out of my mind.”

“You’re so big and thick. A-and the sounds you make.  _ Oh _ ...”

“You take me so well too.”

“Mmmm.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...  _ Lucifer _ .”

“...  _ Chloe _ .”

“...  _ Oh  _ ... Mmmm.”

“Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to let me hear your pretty little words?”

“... Mmmm.”

“I want to hear it.”

“… Lucifer ...  _ fuck, you feel so good _ .”

“Do it.”

“...”

“Do it, Chl-”

“Oh! …  _ Shit  _ …”

“Mmmm. Yes, cum for me.”

“Fuck! ... _ Yesssss _ ”

“ _ Hngh _ . Mmmmm.  _ Uhhh _ ..”

“…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Oh … wow. I- can’t believe we just...”

“…”

“Lucifer? Hello?”

“I’ve made quite a mess of myself, Detective.”

“Oh? … Sorry?”

“No, thank you. I think I’ll sleep much easier knowing I’ve had a proper wank and you too. Otherwise I think I would have torn your clothes off at first sight tomorrow morning.”

“Uh-huh. Charming.”

“…”

“...”

“I hope you’ll be calling me more often from now on.”

“I just might. We’ll see.”

“Mmm.”

“...”

“...”

“... Well. Goodnight, Lucifer.”

“Goodnight, Detective.”

“...”

“Detective?”

“Yes?”

“...”

“…”

“Never mind.”   
  



End file.
